


did you mean it?

by reclist



Series: Frank/Gerard tumblr drabbles [4]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Kiss, M/M, Pining, Touring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23644732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reclist/pseuds/reclist
Summary: anon asked: "Unrequited love turned to being in love?"Frank watches Gerard perform Cancer every night and tries to pretend he isn’t pining that badly; pretends he isn’t head over hills over someone that most definitely doesn’t feel that way.He’s made peace with it a long time ago. The pining is strong, but not strong enough to fuck up the life he’s built for himself.It’s his dirty little secret. He doesn’t feel dirty because of it, but sometimes he feels like it should.It feels wrong and so, so right at the same time.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Series: Frank/Gerard tumblr drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1284656
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	did you mean it?

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this drunk, am posting this still drunk, any mistakes/typos are the alcohol's fault. enjoy!

Frank thinks he's been in love before, but never like this. So maybe he hasn't. Until now.

He watches Gerard perform Cancer every night and tries to pretend he isn't pinning that badly; pretends he isn't head over hills over someone that most definitely doesn't feel that way.

He's made peace with it a long time ago. The pinning is strong, but not strong enough to fuck up the life he's built for himself.

It's his dirty little secret. He doesn't feel dirty because of it, but sometimes he feels like it should.

It feels wrong and so, so right at the same time.

When the show is over and they're done winding down they head outside to meet fans. It's always fun, always rewarding, always makes them feel so incredibly grateful for the support. Meeting the kids that were changed and touched by their music is one of the main reasons why he loves being in this band. Frank's always thought that everyone's goal in life should be to change someone else's for the better, and that's exactly what My Chem does; the fans never let him forget that.

When they get back on the bus they're more than exhausted.

Frank goes straight to his bunk, ready to sleep until their next stop.

He's at that stage of sleepiness where his vision turns blurry and his eyelids close without his permission when someone slides open the curtain that separates his bed from the hallway.

"You awake?" Gerard asks knowing damn well that, if he wasn't before, he is now.

"Now I am," Frank answers, kinda grumpy.

Gerard smiles his signature toothy smile and pushes Frank towards the wall to fit inside the bunk without even asking if he can first.

"It was a great show," Gerard says.

"It really was." Frank turns to his side to look at Gerard properly. "Aren't you tired?" Frank asks, because he definitely is.

"Yeah," Gerard says. "But I wanted to check on you first."

Frank frowns. "Why? Is everything okay?"

"It is for me. Is it for you?"

Frank is beyond confused. "Uh, yeah. Everything is fine, why do you ask?"

Gerard sighs. "I've been- I have the feeling something is in your mind."

A lot of things are in Frank's mind, specially after a show. "What do you mean?"

Gerard stares at his eyes as he says. "Are we okay?"

Frank has truly no idea what Gerard is talking about. "Of course we are, what gave you the impression that we aren't?"

"I just-" he tries to say. He swallows and tries again. "I've noticed the way you look at me."

Frank panics for a second, before remembering he's been keeping his love for Gerard at bay well enough that there's no way Gerard has noticed.

"What way?" he asks instead.

"Like-" Gerard swallows. "Just different than the rest."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Frank, I-" Gerard takes a deep breath. "I'm not an idiot. I notice you staring, I notice you acting around me in ways you don't act around anyone else." Frank's mouth is dry, throat clogged. He doesn't know what to say. "I just want to make sure everything's okay between us," Gerard finishes.

"Everything is okay," Frank finishes. "I promise."

Gerard nods. "Okay then. I believe you. I guess I was-" Gerard stops himself before starting again. "I thought- Fuck. I might have gotten the wrong impression. I'm sorry, forget about it."

Gerard is moving, attempting to leave Frank's bunk when Frank stops him. He needs to know what the fuck Gerard is talking about.

"You thought what?" Frank says, getting a hold of Gerard's arm so he can't leave. He needs to know. He needs to fix things if he broke them.

"I-" Gerard sighs. "That maybe, I don't know. Maybe you felt different towards me than you do the other guys."

"I do," Frank says without his brain's permission.

"No, you don't. Not the way I do."

Frank has a second of realization. He's pretty sure he gets what Gerard is talking about now.

"How can you know?" Frank asks. "If you won't let me tell you?"

Gerard eyes are shinning even in the dark. "Do you-"

"I do," Frank says, more secure of it than he ever has before. "I- I like you."

Gerard chuckles. "I know you do."

"Not like that." Gerard opens his mouth to say something but nothing comes out. "I _like_ like you."

Frank prays to every God that might exist that he didn't misinterpret Gerard's words.

"You don't like me like I like you." Gerard sounds defeated.

"I like you like that," Frank says. "Like, more than friends like."

Gerard just stares, silently, until he says, "Like me _like me_?"

Frank bites his lower lip, knowing he's said way too much to back down. "Like, love like you."

"You're kidding," Gerard says.

"I'm not. Are you?"

Instead of answering Gerard gets closer, lips almost brushing against Frank's. "This kind of like you?"

Frank doesn't answer, he just presses his lips against Gerard's.

It's a soft touch, a delicate touch. 

Then Gerard's tongue is licking at Frank's mouth, and Frank opens up to let Gerard in.

They kiss for a while, tongues playing around until Frank gets his shit together. He draws away from Gerard, a hand on Gerard's chest, pushing him away.

He stares at Gerard for a second before whispering, "Is this what you meant?"

Gerard grins. "Yeah. Is this what _you_ meant?"

Frank smiles, big like the moon. "Yes. Absolutely."

Frank must be the luckiest person in the world. Frank kisses Gerard again. "You're my favorite person," he says. "And I am in my favorite band."

**Author's Note:**

> did u like it? did u hate it? leave me a comment and let me know <3 follow me on [tumblr](https://transgerard.tumblr.com/) mayhaps


End file.
